Noche estrellada
by Friditas
Summary: Albert recuerda cómo eran las cosas cuando estuvo en el hospital. Ahora, acompañado de Candy y una vida feliz? Perteneciente a la serie "Sueños". GF '15


Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, ni la obra de arte en que está inspirado el fic.

Dedicado a mis queridas Musas, en especial a Lady Lyuva y Chicuelita por sus respectivos cumpleaños

* * *

 **Noche estrellada.**

 **Serie: Sueños**

Movimiento. Las estrellas parecen moverse cual olas en el mar. Y aunque en realidad avanzaran, las he memorizado ya.

En la desolación asfixiante del cuarto de hospital en el que bien podía morir sin que a nadie importara, el ventanal era mi escape a la libertad…

Al observar las estrellas, podía imaginar que no me encontraba ni enfermo, ni débil, ni mucho menos al borde de la locura como efectivamente, me hallaba.

Y preso de aquella locura, mi mente jugaba conmigo; el cielo nocturno, aún lleno de nubes, que son llevadas por el viento porque ni ellas son libres; lucían noche tras noche, de un color azúl cobalto intenso con otras más claras, como la blancura azulada de la vía láctea.; con su propio movimiento, las estrellas centelleaban en su luminosidad, colorida en diversos matices como piedras preciosas; Venus, resaltaba siempre en su brillo, y la luna creciente emanaba luz propia, cual sol de medio día. Y en ese momento, desesperado como estaba, ansiando ser libre, ser yo, la noche, concedía mis deseos…

A través del firmamento, huía -quizá solo de la razón- libre de tormentos y de la angustiosa necesidad de conocer mi identidad, de los sentimientos que creía vacuos hacia la enfermera bonita que cuidaba de mí con esmero, mientras me encontraba abyecto en las sensaciones que su sola cercanía me provocaba.

Inmisericorde hacia mi propio ser, como lo habían sido todos a mi alrededor hasta su llegada, asomarme al ventanal era mi refugio. Desde allí podía ver parte de la ciudad, de las colinas y la naturaleza alrededor, y por una, hasta entonces extraña causa, me sentía tranquilo, con la sensación de pertenencia que el cuarto cero jamás hubiera podido darme.

Bajo las ondulantes colinas, podía ver mi pueblo, mi Lakewood dormido en la tranquilidad de la noche. Era consciente que el hospital Santa Juana no se hallaba en Lakewood, y sin embargo, podía ver con claridad cada lugar conocido. A lo lejos quizá, el sitio donde conocí a Candy siendo apenas unos chicos. Los colores oscuros y fríos a causa de la hora, contrastando con la calidez de las ventanas que parecían arder en su interior, provocaban en mí, evocaciones de mi niñez. De una niñez perdida, flashes de memorias felices y de gente amada que no volverá.

La alta aguja de la iglesia, me provocaba la estabilidad que requería a pesar de hacerme sentir, a la vez, más aislado en este lugar. Y a un lado, un seto altísimo, oscuro y torcido, me regresaba de golpe a la realidad.

¿Quién iba a pensar que a posteriori, compartiría departamento con la hermosa enfermera? Porque entre más tiempo pasaba con ella, más bella la encontraba.

Y en la calle Magnolia, a pesar de llevar una vida feliz, cada noche me asomaba a la ventana a observar las estrellas. Y aunque mi cordura había optado por no abandonarme, mi pequeño secreto de ser libre entre ellas, observando la ciudad rodeada de una sublime visión de la naturaleza, me acompañaba cada día.

La luna, era mi cómplice, un mudo testigo de esas ansias reprimidas por salir al mundo y sentirme libre, sentirme yo, saber quién era en realidad…

Once estrellas me acompañan siempre. Como dicta el Génesis que alguna vez prediqué a los pobres en África: "Miren, yo he soñado un sueño; y miren el sol y la luna, y las once estrellas me hacen reverencia"

Y aunque los años han pasado, mis memorias regresaron y la enfermera bonita se convirtió en mi esposa y el amor de vida; las ansias de libertad y volar entre las estrellas, late en mi interior cada vez con más fuerza…

-Amor ¿Otra vez de noche, en el solárium? En la noche casi no se distingue la belleza del rosedal ¿Qué miras con tanto interés? –me preguntas abrazándome por la cintura al descubrirme inmerso en un pasado no tan lejano como pareciera.

-Candy, no contemplaba las rosas, sino el firmamento. Memoricé las estrellas observándolas durante noches enteras, y ahora, solo recordaba quién soy- confieso envolviéndote en mis brazos

-¿Pero qué cosas dices, Albert? ¿Es que con tantas personalidades, el señor enigmático ya no se acuerda?

-Alguna vez no recordé ninguna, pequeña –afirmo restándole importancia; no así tú, que palideces arrepintiéndote con seguridad de tu inocente broma- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. He estado pensando… ¿Recuerdas que una vez te pedí viajar conmigo en cuanto terminara mi misión para con la familia?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Bert! ¡Y tengo esa carta en el joyero de la señora Priscila, para comprobarlo!

-En tú joyero, querrás decir –corrijo sin evitar sonreír ante tu sonrojo, y la divertida expresión que se te escapa al percatarte del pequeño error, al mencionar la reliquia familiar. – Pero ya te acostumbrarás. Lo que quiero decir, es que creo que ha llegado el momento de realizar ese viaje…

-¿Ahora? Pero ¿No recuerdas? ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

-Justamente por eso, Candy. No quiero decir que viajemos como vagabundos, ni mucho menos. Sabes que no te expondría de ningún modo, y menos en tu estado. Pero quiero compartir contigo esta etapa, y todas las que vengan. Mientras permanezca en Chicago, los negocios me impedirán una y otra vez estar a tu lado. ¡Mudémonos a un lugar tranquilo!

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! Delegaré responsabilidades y disfrutaremos de nuestra familia. Viviremos junto a un río y comeremos pescado fresco todos los días

-Como la noche en que conocí a Albert… ¡Podríamos ir a recorrer Escocia juntos! Es algo que llevamos tiempo planeando, la tierra de mi prínci…

No puedo tolerar escuchar el mote una vez más y te silencio con un beso

-Podríamos recorrer el mudo, si quieres. ¿Aceptas?

-¿Me compartirás tus estrellas, entonces? Las constelaciones que has memorizado y ¡Observaremos juntos la luna! ¿La luna también te gusta?

-Claro, pequeña. Te mostraré todo lo que sé. Ahora vamos a la cama…

De la mano, nos alejamos del ventanal, dejando atrás una parte de mi pasado, de momentos que jamás quisiera repetir, de cuando la cordura me abandonó, de la desolación angustiosa, en cada noche estrellada…

* * *

 **FINAL ALTERNATIVO (Si te gustan los finales felices, ya lo has leído (¡Detén la lectura, ahora!)**

* * *

Candy me arropa cual niño pequeño, besa mi frente con una sonrisa, parece alejarse

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-Solo voy por un poco de agua, Bert. Duérmete ya, no tardaré.

Mi preciosa mujer sale de la habitación y empiezo a conciliar el sueño. Entre murmullos, escucho voces en el pasillo, seguro es Dorothy, que viene a preguntar si puede auxiliarla, es una buena empleada…

-Candy ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con la farsa? ¡Ese hombre está loco! No bastó con que un día se creyera millonario, ahora se ha inventado que eres su esposa y tendrán un hijo

-¡Basta, Flammy! El señor Albert, es inofensivo. Desde que el doctor Lennard permitió que tome terapias con el doctor Martin, ha mejorado bastante

-¡Pero no se curará jamás! Vive en una fantasía que cambia según su conveniencia. Primero, se inventó que era tu amigo desde la infancia, luego salió con la barbaridad de que era tu padre y ahora, se cree tu esposo. Y tú, siguiéndole la corriente, solo lo confundes más.

-Si crees que no se curará, no tiene nada de malo que le siga el juego. Se siente muy solo. Hoy, compartió sus estrellas conmigo. Quién sabe, mañana, quizá me lleve a volar por el firmamento…

-Candy, si no supiera que eres una profesional, pensaría que estás igual de loca que él.

-Ya Flammy, deja de amargarte, que la noche es larga

-Y en el Psiquiátrico Santa Juana, lo es aún más, Candy…

* * *

…

Obra: Noche estrellada

Autor: Vincent van Gogh

Técnica: Óleo sobre lienzo

Estilo: Postimpresionismo

Año: 1889

Tamaño: 73,7 cm × 92,1 cm

Localización: Museo de Arte Moderno de Nueva York, E.U.A.


End file.
